


under cold water

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ex Lovers, M/M, wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Being held under the watchful eye of Hawkins isn't exactly what Law would consider a good time, but it freed his crew, and for now that's enough. Until a familiar chill arrives, leaving Law shivering.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	under cold water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketspurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketspurs/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [под холодной водой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366657) by [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka), [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020)

> This was written in a meltdown state after Katie drew the most amazing art that can be found [ here](https://rocketspurs.tumblr.com/post/189024761413) or at the bottom of the fic.

Hawkins is crouched down, straight blonde hair hanging like curtains around his pointed face. His tone is mocking, dark, and annoying to Law’s ears. He freed his crew from having to deal with this bastard any more than they had to, somehow, and yet he stays. 

Tortured by the straw man. 

The handcuffs are loose on Law’s wrists, unlike the usual biting tightness that he’s grown accustomed to, and he isn’t sure if he likes it. Almost gives him the illusion of freedom while he’s still sitting in this cell. Locked away while Luffy is no doubt causing trouble of his own, and for once, Law hopes that’s true. 

The faster he takes down everything the faster that he can get out, right? The faster that they can get out of this stupid country. Nevertheless, ending up somewhere with most of his past lovers, along with the man who can never die, isn’t exactly Law’s definition of a vacation spot. 

“Ah,” Hawkins says, pushing himself back up to stand, “He sent you. I foresaw I would require assistance, but that I would also gain it.” 

Law lets his eyes slowly shift over to the visitor, trying not to draw any undue attention to himself. When he reaches the tip of the shoe of the person walking up, a groan slips from his lips. _Of course_. Law thinks, _why would it be anyone else?_

Metal against concrete grinds uneasily and the sound sends a shiver down Law’s spine, as well as Hawkins’ apparently. Drake is standing, almost like Law left him last time, dressed entirely in black leather and with an unamused look on his face. Lucky for Law, he knows what lies beneath the stone-cold gaze that the man wields. 

One of pleasure, among many more. 

“I was told to redirect you back to the palace. They’re anticipating a large-scale attack and your powers would be far more use there than here,” Drake says, his usual baritone echoing in the space, “We’re taking Trafalgar elsewhere as well. Hand me the keys, I know he can be a bit...bitey.” 

Law huffs out at Drake’s words and when he looks over, there is a glimmer of something that Law can’t quite make out in his eyes. A secret that he isn’t keen on telling, but Law has a feeling that it favors him. 

Drake is hard to read, this much is true, and Law is unsure if he’s actually ever seen him for who he truly is outside of those few moments of climax. When the walls break for a moment, crumbling down along with Drake as he slumps over gasping for air. 

Now, with those eyes, Law is curious. 

Hawkins tosses him the keys without argument and sends another look back to Law. There is a deep mocking held in his face and Law would love to smack it off of him. Still, he remains unmoved against the wall, hands in his lap. 

Whatever it is Drake is going to do, Law wants to make sure he’s on the better side of it. Perhaps he can cut his chains with that axe of his? The thought crosses his mind, in one side and out the other, and Law recalls their first battle. 

He won’t underestimate Drake like that ever again. 

The cell door creaks open, audibly heavy, and Drake flinches as he touches it. It too must be made of seastone if it’s giving him any amount of trouble. Kaido isn’t a fool like the others he’s faced, and Law admires that about him. 

Hawkins leans up to look around Drakes shoulder, and as he opens his mouth to speak, he gets Drake’s fist square in his face. It’s not a solid sound, crunchier, and Law wants to laugh. He does, in fact, accidentally blow out a laugh when Hawkins drops to the ground. 

The haki in Drake’s hand fades away and he looks back over his shoulder. Hawkins is reeling, nearly unconscious, and Drake shoves him back from the door with his foot. The way he treats him is unlike anything would ever consider an ally — maybe Law is right. 

“You really can’t help yourself, can you Trafalgar?” Drake says turning back to look at him. He has an eyebrow raised, Law would dare to say in amusement, and his mouth is a tight line, “Always loved to be chained up.” 

Law shrugs his shoulders, purposely letting the chains clink together, and sighs, “Well, I have to say the ones in your bottom drawer, if you still keep them there, are far better.” 

Drake narrows his eyes at the words. Their past relationship is nothing but an odd traipsing of encounters ever since Law was twenty years old. Both of them just trying to make it in the North blue, to get anywhere else. 

Wano is certainly somewhere else. 

“So, here is how it’s going to work,” Drake says, tossing the key ring around his finger, “I’m going to let you out, and you’re going to assist me in my mission.” 

Mission. Isn’t working for Kaido his mission? Is he here working for someone else? Did Luffy finally get to him? 

He looks up at Drake and his hat shades most of his face. Everything but his scarred chin and blue eyes, and Law feels his chest tighten. Drake was always the one that managed to stay on his level. The one that gave him the best fights while they both tried to grow stronger. 

A game that has gotten more and more tangled throughout the years. With each forming alliances and working towards bigger goals. None of it mattering now that he sees him again, frigid as always, right in front of him. 

Drake is like a splash of cold water to the face if it were personified. It’s unmoving, freezing, and will by all accounts — fuck you up. He’s bitter and hard, uncaring in his actions, and Law wonders how his crew can stand it. 

Being held under cold water all the time, it can’t be much of a life. Though one could probably acclimate to it, and Law likes to think he has to a degree. Each time they were together and Drake would dunk him under, Law would fight.

Trying his hardest to breathe in the burning cold that surrounded him, even as his chest and face would turn red. It was a challenge he never got the chance to master, and each time they parted ways it was all Law could think about for a week. 

For the cold isn’t always harsh. 

Right now, however, as Drake drags his axe forward, Law figures it is. Holding up his wrists wordlessly, he smirks. He’ll go along with whatever he has to if it means that he can be free of these shitty handcuffs. 

“Oh,” Drake laughs, “I’m not freeing you right now.” 

Law lets his hands fall back into his lap with a sharp _clink_ and holds up his middle finger weakly. It’s no fun when he’s this powerless. Where is their normal banter going to go if Law can’t threaten to rearrange his limbs?

“What’s the plan, Drake-ya?” Law asks, leaning back against the wall, “You want to take Kaido down too? Get in line.” 

Hooking his axe under one of Law’s chains, Drake pulls upward quickly. It tugs on Law, sending him falling forward, and before he can land face first on the axe Drake shifts it. Tugging him around, Law ends up on his side, and all the injuries he was previously ignored are now screaming at him again. 

“Motherfucker,” Law groans and can taste blood in his mouth. A coppery reminder that he’s in no shape to deal with Drake like he normally does, “Just tell me the plan already. We don’t have all day until Hawkins-ya traps us both.” 

Drake’s heels click against the floor as he walks around to hover over Law. It’s slow, methodical, and Law can’t tell what he’s thinking. Does he really plan to kill him in here just because he snapped back?

Drake steps, nearly straddling Law’s body, and looks down at him. There is something still there and it frustrates Law to no end. What is this man hiding? Why can’t he just say his intentions for once in their entire relationship?

Would it kill him just to let a single person in? 

Would he let it be Law? 

Leaning down, Drake curls his hand along the edge of the fabric that is now poorly covering Law’s chest. Tightening his fist, he pulls Law upwards off the ground, and when the air hits Law’s shoulder he sucks in a quick breath. He’s far more vulnerable than he would ever prefer to be in front of Drake. 

At least, out of the context of foreplay. 

“You think I’m going to lay it all out there for you, Trafalgar? I heard you got your fair share of a beating in Dressrosa, but I didn’t think it would make you lose your mind,” Drake growls and Law can feel the intensity in Drake’s words in his chest, “I’ll get you out, but then you have to leave here. You have to get to the palace.” 

Law narrows his eyes up at Drake. He doesn’t like this. The only one he’d ever consider taking a blind mission from is Luffy, and even then, he would have back up in the form of one of his overly loud crew members. With Drake — it’s a shot in the dark. 

“Why should I trust you?” Law asks and even as he says it, he knows it sounds stupid, “Why would I run towards a fire?” 

Drake leans down, fabric still wrapped hard around his hand, and soon their breaths mingle. Hovering in a space that hasn’t been created in so long, it’s almost nostalgic. Law feels his mouth dry out in anticipation, and when he locks eyes with Drake, he feels his body tighten. 

He can see that Drake is fighting it. The overwhelming urge that they both seem to get when they stumble upon the other, regardless of where that may be. Like moths to a flame, they gravitate, dancing around each other. 

Trying not to get too close, the desire leaving them to burn. 

Darting a quick tongue across his lips, Drake lets go of his grip and Law falls back to the ground with a heavy thud. A groan blows through his teeth and again he can taste blood pricking from his cheek. God, he is so damn tired of tasting his own blood. 

Drake lets his axe fall, metal clattering loudly against the ground, and he pulls on the short chain between Law’s hands. The cuffs fall off then without much fuss, and as Law’s energy flows back to him, Drake already has his wrists held within his own. 

A new set of handcuffs. Great.

“Can’t you listen to anything for once you fucking—” Drake cuts off as Hawkins groans behind them, and he drags Law up onto his feet, “Take care of Hawkins first and I’ll explain.” 

Law doubts that, heavily, but resists no chance to mess with the man who tortured his crew. 

“If Hawkins-ya likes to cut people, then I think I have just the thing,” Law says, voice low, almost foreign to his own ears and he catches Drake standing a little straighter next to him. A poor excuse for the outline forming at the edge of the man’s pants. 

Pushing Room out from his hand, Law almost laughs at the sensation. It’s not often that his powers bring him a dose of euphoria, but often times when they do it’s because revenge is involved. 

Hawkins ends up sliced into thirds. A good fate given how much farther that Law could’ve taken it, but leaving him almost whole, pathetic and waiting... that’s much better. He can’t wait to tell Shachi. 

As Law realigns the kimono onto his shoulder, he hears Drake clear his throat behind him. Haze of Room fading from his mind, Law looks over to Drake with a smirk on his face. He’s no stranger to Law’s powers, and this is likely the first time he’s seen them in a while. 

In daylight. 

In public. 

“So,” Law drawls, carefully letting Kikoku rock back and forth on his shoulder, “Tell me, Drake-ya.” 

Drake is standing, arms crossed, and Law can see the tremor in his shoulders. Whatever it is that Drake is up to isn’t a small feat, and it draws Law’s attention harder. The man who is seemingly an iceberg, with nearly nothing showing, is starting to falter. 

“It’s about the attack that is planned,” Drake says and Law’s head starts to swim, “It’s not going to work.” 

There is a shift in Drake’s expression. One that Law can’t say that he’s ever seen before: concern. It weighs heavy in his gaze and Law feels like for the first time he’s truly focusing on him. Actually, taking Drake in as more than just a small obstacle. 

The ice-cold water seems to pour down Law’s back as he takes a step closer, diving into the unknown. It makes him tense all at once and his chest tries to gasp out for air that he cannot give it. 

“Trafalgar,” Drake says, quiet as to not alarm the rest of the facility, and Law’s heart thuds a little harder, “You have to go, or you won’t live.” 

“What’s with the cryptic responses?” Law asks, concern starting to color his sarcastic tone, “I thought you thought better of me than that.” 

Drake is at his throat then, hand curled around him like a piece sliding into place, and Law laughs. A gentle rumble against Drake’s palm and Drake can feel his nerves climb higher. Can feel the fabric of his shirt tighten as his form tries to shift. 

“They’re going to destroy _everything_, Trafalgar. _Don’t you get it_?” Drake hisses, growl laced in his words, and pulls Law up off the ground just an inch so that he’s forced to focus on his words, “This battle isn’t one worth waging.” 

The cold water rises higher and the light from the sun starts to fade away. All there is around Law is darkness. Black and cold in its touch, but something shiny gleams below his feet. If only he could reach it. 

He can’t move.

“Against who? Kaido?” Law says, brows furrowed. Whatever it was is gone now, sucked away into the unknown and Law swallows. Of all the times Drake has left him questioning, this one is by far the worst. 

His gaze is shaking, a gentle waver in his eyes and Law can’t believe what he’s seeing. The man that only moments ago had him pressed against the floor now looks like he could cry. Why can’t Law just swim deeper? 

“No,” Drake murmurs, gently setting Law back down, and he swears Drake sounds sad, “Me.” 

A loud explosion sets off outside, and Drake pushes Law backwards, direction clear. Giving a final exchange, the two men stand opposed as the world around them shakes. The darkness gives way to light, and for the first time since Law met him, he can see it. 

He can see Drake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow her at @rocketspurs on both tumblr or twitter
> 
> I can be found at:
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
